thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Necropalypse: The River of souls
Necropalypse: The River of souls is a finished sequel forum game to Necropalypse. It can be read here. Summary The story picks up a few months after Necropalypse. ChaoZ Inn is being rebuilt slowly and Necropalypse is assumed to have disbanded. Rumors surface about one of it's ex members being active, A few members are sent to investigate (Roltharus the shadow bounty hunter, S.C.O.T.-T74797 the robot, Reganya the faceless ex-Necropalypse member and Dreadfyul Doomy the Soul Reaper.) They discover mummies are rising and for some reason they aren't able to kill them. In the sky the moon was glowing green. The ChaoZ members meet a mysterious stranger who rescues them from the mummies before disappearing again. They meet the mysterious stranger again later after they confront the ex-necropalypse member Mekheris inside the gigantic silver pyramid the necromancer had built. The Mysterious stranger kills Mekheris and introduces himself as Herst before joining the party in their quest. With Death gone (She died in the previous RP) nobody knows how to stop the undead. Only Herst and his strange weapons seem to be able to keep them dead. But there are far too many undead for Herst to kill them all. The party discovers Mekheris his plans inside one of his many books. The Pyramid they were in was deflecting an energy stream known as the River of souls. Which is what caused the moon to become green and the dead souls unable to flow to the afterlife. The party considers their options for a moment before deciding to blow up the pyramid with a mana bomb. But even that is not enough to stop the undead. Mekheris his notes also said that the only way to restore the river of souls is by rebooting it from the afterlife itself. But only Death herself knew where the entrance to the afterlife is located. The party turns to Doomy, who is Death's nephew, for answers. But he never finished his training under his Aunt so she hadn't told him. But Doomy had a sister he had never seen before since they were separated when they were very young. The group decides to go to Doomy's sister, Empress Valkyria. They also drop Scott off at the ChaoZ in because his batteries are empty and take a while to recharge. When they reach the Empress she is willing to help. Doomy however is nervous and doesn't tell her he's her brother, scared that she won't believe him. The Empress tells them the afterlife is located underneath her castle but she does not know how to fix it. Death was very secretive about it even to her own family. Just as Valkyria is about to show them the entrance to the afterlife a guard informs them that an army is marching up to the castle. The party agrees to help the Empress defend the castle. The Battle ends when they manage to capture the man leading the marching army. He turns out to be the brother of Valkyria's biggest enemy, only known as the General. The Empress locks him up in her dungeon. Roltharus suggests to try getting information out of him by means of tickling. And then blurts out Doomy's identity. Doomy almost has a nervous breakdown. Valkyria thinks the first was a great idea and invites everyone to watch the tickle torture. And she reveals she already knew that Doomy was her brother and welcomes him. Herst then leaves for a while again. After the successful tickle torture they find out that the General has another army and was planning on sending assassins to kill the Empress. Reganya and Doomy search the castle for Assassins. And Roltharus attempts to flirt with the Empress. To his surprise she doesn't seem to mind. No assassins were found and the scouts return reporting that the General and his army are fighting the Undead. Roltharus, the Empress and a small group of guards head towards the town where the General is defending himself from the undead. Once they arrive they find the town overrun with undead. The Empress struggles to make the decision but eventually decides to protect the rest of her empire by making a magical barrier around the town. Sealing the undead and whoever was still alive inside. Once they return the group decides to take a nap to rest up after a long day. But then Herst returns, the group decides to just drink an energy potion and go attempt to fix the River of souls. The Empress leads them down through a long pathway to an elevator. Which then goes very deep under the ground. The entrance to the afterlife is a huge floating black orb. The group enters it with help from Doomy. The Empress stays behind to defend her castle if needed. And Herst gives her a gem which allows him to telepathically communicate with anyone near it. Inside they find a strange world that doesn't seem to operate with the same laws of reality as the outside. Doomy senses someone interrupting the river in the distance. They come across strange tall creatures that seem like they would be able to move. However they soon find out that the strange laws this place do allow them to move very quickly. They barely manage to defeat the creatures and Doomy and Herst both are knocked out. They are forced to return as they cannot fix the river without Doomy. The next day, Doomy and Herst still haven't woken up and will take a few days to rest up. The undead of the entire continent are heading towards the castle slowly. Valkyria tells Roltharus that she feels bad for putting up that barrier and condemning the survivors inside to certain undeath. Herst then calls out from within the gem he gave the Empress earlier. Unable to use his exhausted body but still being able to communicate. The Empress sends many letters to her allies to inform them about the undead. She also shows the group a friend of her who lives in a cave nearby. A quirky succubus named Mioki. At first Mioki seems odd but then she seems even odder. But despite her weird behavior the succubus has useful skills to slow down the undead, skills that involve instruments and singing.TBA Category:Forum Games Category:The Cloudverse